1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly compatible to standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc.
A conventional electrical connector assembly compatible to standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing, and the contacts include a first set of contacts and a second set of contacts, one set of the first set of contacts and the second set of contacts are molded in the insulative housing, and the other set are assembled in the insulative housing. However the precision of a plastic mold wherein the contacts molded in is required very high, and the manufacture cost will be higher.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.